


The devious plan for the green jacket's demise

by ellephedre



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Sex Games, Sexual Fantasy, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:55:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellephedre/pseuds/ellephedre
Summary: Usagi comes up with a very hot and sensual plan to get rid forever of the ban of her existence, Mamoru's rotten-pea-green jacket.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28
Collections: Smutember 2020 Sailor Moon Fandom





	The devious plan for the green jacket's demise

Usagi Tsukino knew she had an incredibly attractive boyfriend.

Mamoru had mouthwateringly blue eyes, large shoulders that made her fingers itch just at the thought of gripping them, big (and very talented) hands, and a long lean body, sculpted with muscles in just the right places... Really, his only flaw was his terrible fashion sense.

Usagi considered it a gift from heaven, to her. If Mamoru had been able to coordinate two colors that weren't rotten-pea-green and faded-from too many washes-purple, he would have long been snatched by some other clever girl. In those dire circumstances, she wouldn't have had the opportunity to meet him and make him notice her gradually.

So, she tried to be understanding: the horrible green jacket and the lilac pants had been fundamental in keeping other women away from him. Now that the danger was averted though, an upgrade was in order.

She had been trying to manipulate him subtly for years. She hadn't criticized the pieces of his wardrobe that hurt her eyes: instead, she had complimented him on the ones she liked. His biker suite for instance was a favorite of hers. Every time he donned it, she didn't miss the opportunity to say how much the blue and white combination suited him, how handsome he was in it, how wonderfully the ensemble showed the shape of his body...

She had hoped that, in time, he would take the hint. In vain.

Mamoru loved his green jacket and purple pants at least as much as he loved her. She had fervently hoped that he would stop wearing them once the fabric became too chafed, but as soon as that happened he managed to replace both garments with nearly identical pieces, bought only God-knew-where.

She had been tempted to search the whole city to find the diabolical store that sold those fashion offenses and set it on fire.

He was going to make an arsonist out of her!

She had managed to contain the problem by using all her pin money to gift him with new tasteful clothes. He thought her too generous and told her repeatedly that she didn't need to spend all her savings on him; he loved her anyway.

He really didn't get it. She was giving up sweets and cakes for him, it was an enormous sacrifice!

At least he wore the outfits she had chosen for him, even when he didn't exactly appreciate them. For their dates, to make her happy, he put on almost exclusively the clothes she bought, so she rarely saw the other odious attire anymore.

But she knew that, out of her sight, he still wore it, just as if it was a costume - one designed to make him appear dull and restrained. She understood that he wanted to give an appearance of moderation and reliability, but enough was enough!

She needed to address the root of the problem, in one way or another.

An idea came to her mind one Saturday morning, while she laid on his bed on an autumn day, pretending to read. Mamoru was finishing a very interesting novel he had just bought and she had promised not to bother him for a while. Still, being his girlfriend allowed her some leniency, especially since, once again, he was wearing the horrible purple pants - this time as a comfortable house attire.

If it were possible, he would probably choose to be buried in them.

"Mamo-chan?"

He didn't lift his eyes from the book he was reading. "Yes?"

"Yesterday at Tsutaya I was browsing through the pages of a manga..."

"Ah-ha."

"It was a smut one."

He stopped what he was doing, looking at her. 

Now that she had his attention, she could proceed with her plan. "I saw a scene that I would like to re-enact with you. It's more like a game."

He put aside his novel. "A game?"

Yeah, he gave a good pretense of modesty and composure, but his mind was quite sexual when properly stimulated.

"Hm-mh" she continued. She stammered a little at voicing out her idea. But it could work so efficiently... "It's a who-comes-first game. With punishments included."

Mamoru was intrigued and laughed softly at her embarrassment. "What about the rewards?"

She became bolder, getting on her knees, gracing him with a view of her open cleavage. "The reward comes with losing." She blushed. "No pun intended."

Smiling, Mamoru extended his arms towards her, asking her to join him. Usagi happily complied. "It's a very daring and difficult game" she explained. "You have to stop yourself from indulging too much in the sensations. The participant who doesn't resist, lose. And the winner can ask the partner for anything she wants."

"Anything she wants? You think you are going to win?"

She was determined to do so. "I'm going to be honest here, Mamo-chan. If you lose you won't regret it, but I want you to..." she steeled her voice, "I want you to throw away your green jacket."

He furrowed his brows. "My jacket?"

"Yes. Sorry."

"But it's so comfortable and warm." His voice had turned pitiful.

"I detest it."

"You said you loved how it smelled!"

"Because it smells of you. Because I love you. But I would be so so happy if you would just... put it aside."

He was confused. "You only have to ask."

"By 'putting it aside' I mean 'throw it in the nearest trash can'."

He was mildly offended. "You fell in love with me while I was dressed in that jacket."

"That says a lot about how attractive you are. And lovable. Oh, Mamo-chan." She raised on her knees, taking his face into her hands, kissing him from above. "Don't say no to me. Let's play."

His interest was piqued. "That means you could lose."

"I suppose." But she wouldn't. "You can ask me for something too. Anything you want."

"Anything... Including getting out of anime night?»

Usagi immediately sulked. It was a regular fixture in their date schedule. "I thought you liked it!"

"I do. There is just one anime I don't want to see anymore."

"Which one?" She dreaded the answer because she knew it.

"Hana Yori Dango."

"Nooo! It's so engaging! I want to know if Tsukushi ends up with Domyouji!"

"Tsukushi should run away from him as fast as she can. Domyouji treats her horribly. If you want to see her demean herself by attaching romantic notions to his behavior, I won't object, but..."

"It's not as terrible as you think it is" she complained. "I want to know how the story unfolds, with you! If I go to Makoto's to watch the registered episodes, I cannot spend the night at your house."

It was certainly a sacrifice, Mamoru considered. But he could endure for a few nights. "That's the punishment I insist on. After all, you are asking for my precious jacket in return."

She regrouped her thoughts. "You are right. And I won't lose."

She sure was confident. "That smut manga has given you new ideas?"

Cheerfully, she started unbuttoning her pink shirt. "That and I haven't ever really worked on making you go crazy for me, Mamo-chan. On making you... crave.»

Her attitude had just become extremely alluring for him. "Crave?"

"Yes. Let's play at... watching and not touching. We won't be able to trick the other into coming with caresses, so we'll have to be creative. And if one of us doesn't resist and touch, we can go on, but the winner is decided."

As soon as she backed away, his blood started to boil. "That seems..."

"A very good plan, right?" Usagi was biting her lip. She had just gotten rid of her shirt and yellow bra, and she was letting her blue jeans skirt slide down her legs, slowly, in no rush.

Mamoru swallowed.

His jacket. His beautiful green jacket. He had to be strong, a man of resolve.

At the opposite side of the bed, Usagi hesitated for a minute, moving her little toes inside the white socks that still covered her feet. "Your job is to tempt me. Shouldn't you try?"

Right. "No." Feigning a certainty he didn't have, he stretched his arms over the headboard, apparently relaxing. "I can resist you just fine."

"Oh, really?"

He stayed mute, enjoying the view of his delectably innocent and beautiful girlfriend laying on the linens, pure of heart and soul even when she was trying to sexually entice him.

Usagi observed him and smiled devilishly, wetting her lips. "There was this once time" she began, stretching, "before we had begun making love, when I wore this exact pair of panties." She pointed to the cotton ones she had on, yellow and with no decorations outside of a small ribbon sewed at the top. "I was in my pajamas. I rested in my bed, trying to sleep, thinking of your soft lips on my mouth... In this fantasy, you were Tuxedo Kamen. You had entered my bedroom through the window and lay near me, whispering sweet nothings on my ear, your gloved hand resting on my stomach."

She brushed her belly with her own hands, imagining they were his. Her eyes were pools of languid desire in which he wanted to drown.

"You cannot understand, Mamo-chan. Back then I had no idea what I wanted, but the thought of your warm fingers on my body... I started panting and closed my eyes, dreaming of you kissing me deeply, tasting me with your tongue. Unconsciously, I moved my hips, inviting your fingertips to slide downwards. I immediately stopped and turned against the pillow, gasping, ashamed and so so mortified. How could I feel so much without you present? It wasn't right, I had to explore those sensations with you. I had to wait for you to come back from America."

For a moment his excitement subsided and he was both moved and sad.

Usagi didn't want to dwell on past sorrows. "Do you remember what you did to me on this bed, during our first time?" Her hand traced a path to her mound, resting over the panties. "It was my dream come true."

He remembered every detail - every quiver of her body, every gasping mutter, every impatient request.

He shifted uncomfortably on the bed while she turned to rest fully on her back, closing her thighs over her small hand.

"Just talking about it made me wet."

Breath abandoned him in one big whoosh. Blood pooled around his groin.

"Do you remember when I was self-conscious about it? I'm not anymore." She closed her eyelids, biting her lips. "This moisture that I feel makes the friction with the cotton so pleasurable..."

His erection twitched and he undid the buttons of his pants, to give it room to grow. He was going to lose all dignity - and his jacket - if he didn't do something right now. "Move your fingers under the elastic band."

Starting, she opened her eyes, looking at him. She studied him. "You want me to?"

"Yeah..."

"Don't you want to do it yourself?"

He wasn't going to fall for that simple trick. "One day. Today... you're too interesting to watch. So incredibly beautiful, Usako."

Her chest filled with air. "I... I'll have to be very excited to grant your request. You giving some attention to yourself would be a good incentive."

He had imagined as much. "You can do without that though. Think of me brushing a kiss on each of your nipples. "

She trembled, moving her chest upwards.

"Think of me licking them slowly. Sucking them."

Her expression had become suffering. "If you really want to do that..."

"I want you to ask it of me. Let's amend the rules a bit. If you command me to touch you and I just obey, you lose. After all, we both know that you would come almost instantly."

She had become a quivering mass of anticipation. "You wish."

Oh, he really did.

Getting back a semblance of control, Usagi moved a hand over one of her breasts. "I think I won't describe to you what I am doing, not anymore. You'll just have to imagine it."

He didn't know how to reply to that.

"Or..." Usagi teased. "I could make you watch. If you move back, just a little."

His brain shut down. Instead of coming back with a witty reply, or turning the situation around to make her desire to show herself to him, he just shifted backwards, giving her space.

Very slowly, her cheeks pinkening almost imperceptibly, Usagi turned on the bed towards him, opening her legs just a fraction. He caught a glimpse of her fingers caressing her nether lips over her yellow panties and he.... he drooled.

Usagi met his eyes and chained him with her gaze. "I can go on forever, Mamo-chan. If you want to undress me, I won't stop you."

He could resist, he had to resist. "No need."

"Really? Well... I can be very generous sometimes." She moved her hands to her hips, tucking her fingers under the elastic of her panties. By degrees, taking attention to savor every caress of the fabric on her body, she slid the garment down her thighs, over her knees, and finally over her calves. She took the panties off along with her socks, baring herself completely to him.

A heart attack was about to hit him.

Usagi wasn't embarrassed anymore. She was determined and powerful in her control of his desire.

Breathing softly, she opened her legs, allowing him to see the puffed pink, closed lips she was teasing.

Damn.

Torturing him, she didn't tuck her finger inside, searching for the inner lips. She went lower, by not even an inch, and started to push just one knuckle into the moist red tunnel of her body.

Becoming as hard as iron, Mamoru scratched his palms to avoid reaching for her.

"I usually don't do this" she confessed.

She wanted to kill him.

No matter what she said, the caress was affecting her too. Her voice was strained, her eyebrows creased. "I'd rather... stimulate the little flesh nub above... Have I ever told you? I've started to do that sometimes, when I'm at home, all alone."

If he hadn't been superhuman, he would have died on the post - or jumped her, quite violently. But his resistance was indeed supernatural. "How much pleasure do you feel when you touch yourself?"

His eyes were her weak spot and he used them to seduce her.

"A lot" she murmured.

"More than when I'm the one touching you?"

She hadn't stopped the gentle thrusting of her finger. "It's... it's different. With you, everything is a surprise and it's so wonderful, so intense, but I... when I'm in the mood, I just know what spot to hit and the right place to rub. It's fast and immediate and... it leaves me wanting for you, Mamoru."

If she continued, he wasn't going to let her go back home. Ever. "Show me."

She shook her head, stubbornly. "You are here. You can touch me."

"Is that a request?"

"No. It's a possibility, for you. Show me how much you want me, Mamo-chan. Don't you think of me in this state, when you are here all by yourself?"

Infinite times.

"Will you allow me to see what I do to you?"

He could show her. She was right, she didn't know how he gripped himself in one hand, clenching his teeth, throwing his head back. A little couldn't hurt. He pulled his pants out of the way, taking out his erection.

The way her face changed and her lips parted, her pupils completely dilated, nearly undid him.

She couldn't wet her lips like that while looking at him...

Her eyes met his and, as if she had all the time in the world, she resumed her ministrations between her legs, idly moving one knee back and forth, preparing to enjoy a long and satisfying sexual session.

He wouldn't last more than one minute.

She was admiring his whole, still clad, body. "Take off your clothes."

In thirty seconds he had complied - maybe behaving like a virgin schoolboy, but even he had his limits.

Shifting leisurely on the bed, Usagi smiled, still offering him an extraordinary view of her now engorged sex. "Whoever wins, this is going to be so beautiful, Mamo-chan." She closed her eyes, as if she didn't have the strength to keep them open. "I'm gonna come as never before."

That sentence proclaimed her the winner.

With a mind of its own, his hand found her nether lips and joined her moving finger, entering the furnace of her womb.

Her eyes flew open, staring at him, transfixed. 

"Like this?" he asked, not caring about anything else, not anymore.

She gasped when he moved over her. Her arms surrounded his shoulders as soon as he bent down to capture her mouth with his own, going crazy for her - just as she had predicted.

"Like that!" she cried out, giving herself up to the penetration of his finger and the insistent rubbing of his palm, thrusting back in time. When she closed her legs around his hips, he would have given her all the green jackets ever produced in the world - just to convince her to never let go.

Drenching his hand in her pulsing orgasm had never been so mindblowing, so exquisitely satisfying. Him actually entering her body was - this time only - nearly an afterthought, a dessert after an already fulfilling meal.

Resting in the aftermath, so completely relaxed and overwhelmed by their sexual encounter that neither of them cared or searched for an embrace - Usagi spoke. "So..."

Mamoru dreaded the continuation.

"You touched me."

"You came first."

"Because you touched me. The rules were clear."

How could she insist? "Don't you have a heart?"

"I do and it's big. But I can be ruthless when I really cannot stand something."

Why, why his precious and well-loved jacket, reliable companion of his everyday life?

Usagi couldn't believe his reluctance. "It's not even the same jacket you wore long ago. It's a new one, just similar."

"It's so difficult to find colors that suit me..."

Her face lost any trace of amusement. "That shade of green and purple don't."

"They make me feel good!"

She sit up and loomed over him, full of understanding. "Those aren't the only colors that can do that for you, Mamo-chan."

"They coordinate with my mood when you are not with me."

He couldn't have said anything to surprise her more. "Really?"

Well, that was part of the explanation. He also felt like that purple and green showed adequately who he was - not a fashion icon, just some guy that needed clothes to avoid going naked in the street. Simple, reliable, understated clothes. Moreover, he was a creature of habit: he loved those colors merely because he had been using them for so long.

Usagi read his thoughts, or more probably his expression, and was moved. Almost. "The jacket goes anyway."

He moped.

Usagi untangled his crossed arms. "We'll find something that makes you feel the same way, I promise. Maybe in a similar shade - but not too much. And you won't have to see Tsukushi accepting Domyoji's arrogance. Even if that makes you truly mean."

The situation called for a childish attitude he hadn't resorted to in years. "You are meaner."

Usagi kissed him on the lips. "Well, we are going to be mean together. And cheer up: every time you'll miss your jacket, I will put on a show like the one you have just enjoyed, at your pleasure."

That lifted his mood considerably.

Usagi's smile was radiant. "Deal?"

He bathed his fingers in the cascade of one of her golden tails. "Deal."

END

**Author's Note:**

> Woah! This is one of the very first fanfictions I conceived completely in English. I completed it in time to submit it for the smutember challenge, yay! Tropes met are #established relationship, #sexual fantasies, #mutual masturbation, #talking in bed, #sex games
> 
> I've always hated - as many do - the traditional attire of Mamoru in the '90s anime. I've mentioned Usagi's hate of the outfit very en passant in my Sailor Moon saga, in different stories, but the inspiration for this one shot came from two sources: a question by one of my long time readers, Carmen, that some days ago, while watching together Crystal - and criticizing Mamoru's horrible fashion sense even in this new anime - asked me if I had ever written something about Usagi's reaction to his clothes, since she didn't remember.
> 
> The second source of inspiration was FloraOne's fanfic Blind. At the beginning of the second chapter, she inserted an extremely witty remark of Usagi about Mamoru's clothes and that was it, the idea of this story took form in my mind.
> 
> About the Hana Yori Dango reference: I've actually read more the manga and I haven't seen the anime in years, but I think that would be Mamoru's reaction to Tsukasa Domyouji.
> 
> This story can be enjoyed as a stand-alone, but it contains references to other fanfics of my saga. In particular, when Usagi mentioned her first time making love to Mamoru... I am going to describe that in the fanfic ''Beyond the stars', which I am translating.
> 
> To end this long ramble... what would you have done in Usagi's place after Mamoru explained his love for the green jacket? Would you have let him keep it, or would you have been without pity, like her? :)
> 
> You must know that in the canon of my saga, after Mamoru surrendered his jacket in Usagi's hands, she used it to lit a bonfire in Rei's backyard. The heat helped her cook some wonderful sweet potatoes. So cruel!


End file.
